wikidwellingfandomcom-20200214-history
Masonite
license plate made of masonite. This was done due to metal conservation during World War II.]] Masonite is a type of hardboard invented by William H. Mason.http://www.masonite.com/COMPANY/HISTORY.asp History Masonite was invented in 1924 in Laurel, Mississippi. It is still sometimes used for house siding and, if kept painted at regular intervals, it will last the life of the house. Its popularity later faded, but it is still used, most notably by hobbyists. Production It is formed using the Mason method, using wood chips, blasting them into long fibers with steam and then forming them into boards. The boards are then pressed and heated to form the finished boards. No glue or other material is added. The long fibers give Masonite a high bending strength, tensile strength, density and stability. Unlike other composite wood panels produced using formaldehyde-based resins to bind fibers, Masonite is made using natural ingredients only, which makes it an environmentally friendly product. Use Artists have often used it as a support for painting, and in artistic media such as linocut printing. Masonite's smooth surface makes it a suitable material for table tennis tables and skateboard ramps. Masonite is also popular among theater companies as an inexpensive way to resurface stage floors. Moving companies are large users of Masonite. Among other things, they use it to protect the walls of buildings they are working in, and lay it on floors to enable smooth rolling of dollies loaded with goods. Masonite is widely used in construction, particularly in high-end renovations where floors are finished prior to other work and require protection. Sheets of ⅛" or ¼" masonite are typically laid over rosin paper on finished floors to protect them. The masonite sheets are taped together with duct tape to prevent shifting and to keep substances from leaking through. Masonite is also used extensively in the construction of sets for theater and film and television. It is especially common in theaters as the stage floor, painted matte black. It is also considered one of the best materials in the making of a Wobble board. Masonite is also a popular choice for cake boards for professional cake decorators, due to its being a natural product and being strong enough to support multiple tiered creations, such as wedding cakes. It is also called Marsonite. In Europe, this product is also known as Isorel. To a lesser extent, Masonite is used as guitar bodies, most notably Danelectro. Masonite was also a popular, protective backing for wooden console stereo and television cabinets from the 1960 into the 1980s. Deterioration Masonite swells and rots over time when exposed to the elements, and may prematurely deteriorate when it is used as exterior siding. In 1996, International Paper (IP) lost a class action suit brought by homeowners whose Masonite siding had deteriorated. The jury found that IP's Masonite siding is defective. See also *Masonite International *Engineered wood *Fiberboard *Glued laminated timber *Hardboard *Medium-density fiberboard *Oriented strand board *Particle board *Plywood *Pressed wood *Wobble board References External links * Masonite Doors Category:Engineered wood Category:Jones County, Mississippi da:Masonit de:Masonit is:Masónít it:Faesite sv:Masonit